Lover Revealed
by Koru-Chan 150593
Summary: KyuMin YAOI Kyuhyun adalah seorang manusia yang masuk dalam dunia vampir dan jatuh cinta pada Sungmin. Vampir menawan dari kalangan bangsawan yang terhormat. Disaat cinta mereka bertemu, perbedaan menjadi penghalangnya. Sebuah fakta mengejutkan mengenai diri Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya merubah kisah cinta mereka CHAP 1 UPDATE with NC


Ide asli berasal dari Novel dengan judul yang sama karya J.R. Ward.

Saya hanya meminjam ide beliau dan kembali menggubahnya atau me-remake dalam bentuk FF dengan main Cast KyuMin.

Secara keseluruhan, ini akan sama dengan novel aslinya dalam segi alur dan isi cerita. Namun dalam penulisannya kembali, saya melakukan sedikit perubahan untuk menyesuaikan dengan karakter setiap tokoh baru dalam FF saya ini.

So, jika anda memang pernah membaca novel tersebut dan merasa kalau ini sama dengan novel tersebut, maka jangan heran. Karena ini memang gubahan dari novel Lover Revealed karya J.R. Ward

Untuk istilah yang tidak diketahui, saya sudah menyediakan daftar istilah di akhir cerita. semoga bisa membantu dalam membaca FF ini.

Oke, selamat menikmati~ ^^

* * *

**Lover Revealed**

**Chapter 1**

Bergerak dalam uap dari tubuhnya sendiri, sambil diperhatikan dengan seksama oleh perawat yang terbalut pakaian pelindung lengkap, Kyuhyun kembali ke ranjangnya. Setelah mendapat kesempatan untuk mandi dan bercukur, tubuhnya terasa lebih segar. Infuse dan segala macam alat bantu lainnya sudah dilepas, dia juga sudah diberikan izin untuk menyantap makanan lezat dan bergizi. Dia sudah terlalu lama tidak sadarkan diri dan sungguh, hal itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa lapar dan lemas. Dia juga sudah dapat tidur nyenyak selama sebelas jam dalam dua belas jam terakhir. Itu adalah tidur ternyenyaknya selama ini. Dia sudah merasakan dirinya kembali menjadi manusia.

"Kau melakukan semuanya dengan baik Tuan." ujar si perawat yang masih sibuk membantunya kembali memakai baju rumah sakitnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dan segera membungkus kembali dirinya dengan selimut. Setelah perawat itu pergi, matanya kembali menatap sosok yang tertidur pulas di sofa seberang sana. Sosok manis nan mungil itu mendadak terbangun saat mendengar suara pintu ditutup dengan sangat keras. Oke, Kyuhyun benar-benar mengutuk perawat yang telah membuat sosok manis itu bangun. Dengan gerakan pelan, dia bangun dari posisi tidurnya di sofa. Mendudukkan diri dengan kepala tertunduk. Mungkin masih berusaha menormalkan kesadarannya.

Semenjak Kyuhyun terbangun dari koma dua hari yang lalu, Sungmin—sosok yang Kyuhyun katakan sangat manis itu sedikit berubah. Seolah-oleh dia memiliki sesuatu yang hendak dia katakan, tapi terasa tertahan.

Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih dari surai hitam itu ke tangan yang indah itu. Lalu beralih pada kemeja sutra tipis dan mahal itu. Matanya menelisik satu persatu kancing baju yang terpasang. Ada banyak kancing di sana. Warnanya yang bening berkilauan bagai permata. Kyuhyun mengubah posisi kakinya, merasa gelisah. Tiba-tiba dia membayangkan, berapa lama waktu yang dia butuhkan untuk melepas semua kancing-kancing itu.

Tubuhnya gemetar. Darah yang mengalir deras di antara kedua kakinya membuatnya semakin gelisah. Dia bergairah. Kyuhyun tersadar dari fantasinya, dia membalikkan badannya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Namun sialnya, saat dia memejamkan mata, bayangan dia yang tengah mencumbu Sungmin dengan liar dan ganas malah mengisi pikirannya. Dirinya duduk dan Sungmin ada diantara kakinya. Lalu lidahnya berada di dalam mulut hangat Sungmin. Bermain dengan liar dan panas di dalam sana.

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan membalikkan badannya. Oh, alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat Sungmin sudah berada tepat di sampingnya. Wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Nampaknya dia berdiri dengan lututnya untuk menyamakan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Dengan panik, Kyuhyun melirik kebawah. Memastikan bahwa bagian tubuhnya yang telah panas dan bergairah itu telah tertutup sempurna dan tidak akan tertangkap oleh mata Sungmin.

"Ya." ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara serak. Oh God. Kotak suaranya selalu berkarakter keras, sehingga semua kata-kata yang keluar selalu terdengar parau.

Kyuhyun semakin mengutuk dalam hati. Ada satu hal lagi yang sangat-sangat membuatnya semakin kacau. Gairah yang bergejolak itu semakin membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah dirinya dan tubuh telanjang Sungmin. Oh, katakanlah dia benar-benar lelaki bangsat. Bahkan di saat keadaannya yang baru saja sadar dari koma yang panjang, pikirannya masih saja sempat untuk membayangkan hal itu. Bercinta. Oke, tampakanya dirinya sudah benar-benar sehat saat ini.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin cemas. Dia sangat takut jika Sungmin melihat segalanya. Melihat bagaimana kondisi dirinya saat ini. Panas dan bergairah. Kyuhyun bersumpah, itu bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk diketahui oleh Sungmin saat ini.

"Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat Sungmin. Kondisiku belum benar-benar membaik." Kyuhyun berucap lemah. Berusaha memutus kontak mata dan interaksi dengan Sungmin. Tentu saja, hal itu untuk menghentikan semua fantasi liar dan bodohnya.

"Kyu, kemarin aku berbicara dengan Siwon. Dia berkata kalau kau pernah menemuiku ketika yunho tertembak."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya rapat. Hal pertama yang terpikir olehnya adalah menyeret tubuhnya yang menyedihkan ini dari atas ranjang dan segera mencari Siwon, teman sekamarnya. Setelahnya dia akan memukul laki-laki yang bermulut besar itu.

"Tidak ada yang memberitahuku." ucap Sungmin ketika menyadari jika Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan kening yang mengernyit. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika kau datang. Aku baru mengetahuinya ketika Siwon menceritakan hal itu padaku kemarin malam. Siapa yang kau temui saat kau datang? Apa yang terjadi?" nada bicara Sungmin terdengar cemas. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun yakin jika sosok yang ada di hadapannya saat ini benar-benar mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Bukan sebuah kebohongan.

"Seorang _doggen_ datang membukakan pintu. Dia masuk sebentar dan setelah dia kembali, dia mengatakan kalau kau sedang tidak bisa menerima tamu. Dia juga mengatakan kalau kau akan menghubungiku. Namun pada akhirnya kau tidak pernah melakukannya… Aku sama sekali tidak menguntitmu atau semacamnya saat mengetahui kenyataan kalau kau memang tidak pernah menghubungiku."

Baiklah… Kyuhyun memang sedikit berbohong mengenai menguntit dan memata-matai. Lelaki itu memang melakukannya beberapa kali. Namun syukurlah Sungmin tidak mengetahui hal itu. Yah, kecuali jika lelaki bermulut bocor—Siwon—itu juga mengatakan hal itu kepada Sungmin. Kyuhyun benar-benar akan menjahit mulut bocor Siwon begitu dia kelauar dari rumah sakit.

"Kyu, waktu itu aku sakit dan membutuhkan waktu untuk menyembuhkan diri. Namun di sisi paling dalam diriku, aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Maka dari itu aku memintamu datang saat itu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu saat itu."

Kyuhyun sedikit terperanjat ketika mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan jika Sungmin mengatakan ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Kyu, aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu."

Oke, dia bahkan mengatakannya dua kali dan Kyuhyun masih belum bisa mempercayai hal itu. Dua kali dia mengatakannya dan hal itu sudah sangat cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun merasa bahagia. Pikiran pria itu kembali pada beberapa tahun silam. Saat dia dan Sungmin baru bertemu. Saat semua kisah rumit dan kelam ini baru saja dimulai.

Sungmin adalah seorang vampire dengan darah murni yang memiliki penampilan sangat menarik. Oke, Kyuhyun memang memiliki penyimpangan dalam hal ketertarikan. Dia menyukai Sungmin bukan sebagai sosok wanita, karena memang pada kenyataannya Sungmin adalah seorang laki-laki sama sepertinya. Namun jangan salah menyangka. Meskipun seorang laki-laki, Sungmin memiliki hal yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh wanita. Kulit putih yang halus dan bebas dari goresan. Mata bundar yang cemerlang. Sepotong bibir mungil tipis yang memiliki lengkung dan bentuk menawan dengan warna merah terang yang menggoda. Rambutnya hitam kelam dan terasa halus jika kau membelainya. Dan hell! Kyuhyun semakin merasa panas ketika mengingat hal itu. Semua bentuk fisik yang dimiliki oleh Sungmin sungguh terasa sangat menyenangkan dan menggoda di mata Kyuhyun.

Meskipun memiliki semua keindahan dan kemsempurnaan milik seorang wanita, hal itu tidak sema-mata membuat Sungmin menjadi besar kepala dan memiliki kehidupan yang menyenangkan. Oke, dia memang berasal dari kalangan _glymera_. Tapi dia adalah sososk tak dianggap di sini. Semua bermula dari kejadian saat dirinya ditolak oleh Yunho. Sosok raja vampire yang buta dan memilki segala macam kekuasaan. Entah takdir macam apa, akhirnya Sungmin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Sosok laki-laki manusia yang berteman dekat dengan salah satu anggota brotherhood—Siwon.

Masa kelam Sungmin yang akhirnya membuat laki-laki vampire berdarah murni itu begitu merasa terikat dengan Kyuhyun. Segala macam kenyamanan berhasil dia dapatkan dari laki-laki tinggi dan menawan itu. Katakanlah Sungmin memang berlebihan, tapi dia benar-benar merasa tidak dapat dan tidak akan pernah dapat lepas dari Kyuhun. Sedikit penyesalan atas masa lalu kelam itu memang seringkali muncul dalam benak Sungmin. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyesali pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu?" Sungmin menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun ketika menyadari laki-laki di hadapannya itu hanya diam termenung.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin. Menatap ke dalam manik cemerlang milik sosok yang dia cintai itu. "Apakah kau tahu berapa kali aku melewati rumah?"

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya?" mata Sungmin tampak membulat kaget.

"Bisa dikatakan setiap malam. Setiap malam aku melewati rumahmu. Semua aku lakukan untuk sekadar mengurangi kerinduanku padamu." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Saat itu aku benar-benar menyedihkan." well, sampai detik ini, Kyuhyun masih tetap sosok yang menyedihkan.

"Tetapi sekarang kau mau aku pergi dari sini. Kau marah dan mengusirku pergi kemarin." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Rasanya sakit saat melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun yang sempat sadar beberapa jam kemarin pagi menjadi sangat-sangat marah saat melihatnya ada di dalam ruangan rawatnya.

"Aku kesal—eh, marah. Saat itu aku sangat marah saat melihatmu masuk ke dalam ruangan ini tanpa baju pelindung. Kau tahu aku terkontaminasi saat ini. Omega telah menanamkan dirinya di dalam tubuhku. Aku tidak aman Sungmin." Kyuhyun membelai pelan rambut Sungmin. Tuhan… rambut itu masih sangat lembut seperti beberapa tahun silam. "Kau tahu, Siwon bisa sangat persuasif. Aku tidak mau kau terpaksa berada disini. Aku tidak mau rasa sayang atau kasihanmu itu membuatmu terpaksa berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya."

"Tapi aku ingin berada di sini. Aku benar-benar ingin berada di sisimu Kyu." Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa dingin. Menggenggamnya erat seolah tidak ingin tangan itu lepas dari genggamannya barang sedetikpun.

Dalam keheningan yang menyelimuti, Kyuhyun berusaha kembali menata ingatannya selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Menyusun kenyataan yang entah bagaimana bisa mereka lewatkan. Sungmin menginginkannya. Apakah itu benar?

Terasa benar. Teranya nyaman. Terasa…

Dengan tidak berhat-hati, ia membiarkan kalimat putus asa meluncur dari mulutnya. "Aku jadi menyedihkan karena dirimu Sungmin. Yah, benar-benar…sungguh menyedihkan. Karena dirimu."

Mata Sungmin meredup. "Aku juga. Karenamu."

Kyuhyun bahkan sampai tidak sadar kalau dirinya telah membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Selanjutnya, mulutnya telah berada pada mulut Sungmin. Ciuman basah dan panjang setelah sekian tahun mereka terpisah. Setelah sekian lama kesalahpahaman yang meliputi diri mereka. Sungmin memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun saat dirasa nafasnya mulai habis.

"Maaf…"

"Tidak—aku… Aku hanya terkejut Kyu." ucap Sungmin, matanya masih menatap bibir Kyuhyun yang tampak merah dan berkilap karena ciuman tadi. "Aku ingin kau…"

"Baik." Kyuhyuhn menelengkan kepalanya dan mengusap bibir lembut Sungmin. "Mendekatlah kepadaku."

Dengan satu sentakan, Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin naik ke ranjangnya. Sungmin menindih tubuh Kyuhyun yang bahkan belum bisa dikatakan pulih. Berat badan tubuh Sungmin jadi sebuah udara hangat bagi Kyuhyun. Dan laki-laki itu jelas menyukai hal itu, terutama saat merasakan lembutnya kulit Sungmin menggesek bagian tubuhnya yang tidak tertutup selimut dan baju pasiennya. Ia menangkap wajah Sungmin dan menatapnya lekat. Mengamati setiap mili wajah yang sudah sekian lama tidak dia lihat sedekat ini.

Saat bibir Sungmin tersenyum lembut hanya untuknya, Kyuhyun dapat melihat taring Sungmin mencuat pada deretan giginya yang putih bersih. Ya Tuhan, ia harus mendapatkan sosok ini. Entah bagaimanapun caranya, dia dia harus bisa bercinta dengan Sungmin. Sungmin mengerang ketika Kyuhyun kembali menyerang bibirnya. Ciuman mesra yang sangat mereka sukai. Ciuman mesra yang sudah sangat lama tidak mereka rasakan setelah perpisahan bodoh itu. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak pelan mengusap rambut Sungmin dan beralih ke belakang kepalanya. Mengelus bagian itu perlahan dan beberapakali menekannya lembut. Membuat bibir mereka semakin dekat dan rapat. Lembut. Nyaman. Menyenangkan.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah pertanyaan masuk dalam benak Kyuhyun. Satu pertanyaan yang tidak berhak untuk Kyuhyun tanyakan. Satu pertanyaan yang membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dan kehilangan ritme permainan yang baru saja dia buat. Akhirnya laki-laki itu menarik dirinya dari Sungmin.

"Kyu, ada apa?"

Kyuhyun membelai mulut Sungmin yang nampak basah dan mengkilap akibat ulahnya. Dalam hati Kyuhyun mendadak penasaran. Apakah sosok yang baru saja dicumbunya ini memiliki pasangan sekarang? Sudah lama mereka berpisah, dan bisa jadi kan saat ini Sungmin sedang menjalin hubungan dengan vampire atau pria lain. Tidak heran jika Kyuhyun berpikir demikian, sebab selama dirinya berpisah dengan Sungmin, sudah cukup banyak gadis yang dia tiduri dan dia ajak berkencan. Meskipun hubungan itu sama sekali tidak serius dan hanya berjalan paling lama satu minggu.

"Kyuhyun?" Sungmin memberanikan dirinya untuk membelai wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai ditumbuhi sedikit jambang. Hell! Dia sudah koma hampir satu bulan lebih, maka tidak heran jika jambang tipis mulai tumbuh di wajahnya. Mana sempat dirinya bercukur selama dia koma?

"Tidak ada apa-apa min." jawab Kyuhyun. Sedikit banyak, laki-laki itu merasakan sebuah sayatan perih di dalam hatinya.

Kyuhyun kembali mencium Sungmin, dan sekarang melakukannya dengan perasaan memiliki yang sebenarnya tidak pantas untuk dirasakannya. Tangannya menekan punggung bagian bawah Sungmin, membuat sesuatu miliknya yang telah tegang dan bergairah tertekan oleh tubuh hangat milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun jadi berpikir sinting saat ini. Dia benar-benar ingin mengklaim Sungmin menjadi miliknya saat itu juga. Dia ingin menunjukkan pada semua orang dan semua vampire yang ada, bahwa sosok manis dan cantik ini adalah miliknya seutuhnya.

Tiba-tiba, Sungmin menarik dirinya dari Kyuhyun. Saat tengah mengumpulkan udara untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang entah mengapa menjadi kosong, sebuah pemikiran muncul dalam benaknya. "Kyu, apakah laki-laki manusia juga mengikat?"

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Sedikit bingung dengan kata 'mengikat' yang Sungmin katakan. Jika yang Sungmin maksud dengan 'mengikat' adalah saling merasa memiliki, maka ia harus menjawab 'ya' saat itu juga.

"Aku rasa, manusia juga mengikat pasangannya. Well, kami juga memiliki hubungan emosional antara sesamanya."

Setelahnya, Sungmin tersenyum penuh arti dan kembali membenamkan kepalanya pada leher Kyuhyun. Menghirup dalam aroma yang keluar dari tubuh itu. Seolah aroma itu adalah aroma yang memabukkan yang selalu membuatnya rindu dan telah menjadi candu.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram pinggul Sungmin, bertanya-tanya seberapa jauh dia akan mengambil langkah saat ini. Menimang-nimang, seberapa lama juga hal ini akan berlangsung. Dia sama sekali tidak yakin kalau dirinya akan mampu dan kuat untuk melakukan sebuah ronde permainan panas. Well, walaupun tubuhnya sangat ingin melakukannya saat ini.

"Aku suka aroma tubuhmu Kyuhyun." Sungmin bergumam di ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Hidungnya masih asik bermain dengan leher Kyuhyun.

Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun diam. Pikirannya kembali pada kondisi tubuhnya yang masih tergolong sangat lemah. Tapi hell! Dia benar-benar menginginkan penyatuan panas ini dengan Sungmin. Dia benar-benar ingin! Akhirnya, Kyuhyun memilih untuk membuang segala macam pemikiran yang bergelayut dalam benaknya. Melupakan segalanya dan hanya memenuhi batok kepalanya dengan Sungmin. Hanya Sungmin seorang. Bukan yang lain!

"Oh, sial… jangan… berhenti Sungmin…"

* Lover Revealed *

Siwon tiba di klinik dan langsung menuju ruangan tempat Kyuhyun dirawat. Laki-laki dengan tubuh besar dan berotot itu melangkah dengan percaya diri. Sepatu boot tingginya bersol tebal, sehingga menciptakan suara gaduh saat menghantam lantai marmer yang berwarna abu terang. Semua perawat yang melintas terlihat sengaja berjalan di pinggir dan memberikan jalan bagi Siwon. Tidak heran, laki-laki tampan dan gagah itu adalah golongan brotherhood yang sangat disegani. Semua vampire tahu betul itu. Senjata lengkap yang tergantung di tubuhnya membuatnya tampak semakin gagah dan sangar.

Langkah Siwon terhenti tepat di depan ruangan perawatan tempat Kyuhyun selama ini dirawat. Ruangan itu sebenarnya cukup tersembunyi. Letaknya di dalam ruangan lab yang jarang terjamah. Ada sebuah ruangan pengontrol sebelum benar-benar masuk di ruangan Kyuhyun. Banyak monitor-monitor pemantau di sana.

Siwon terpaku.

Pada salah satu layar monitor yang menyala, ia melihat Sungmin tengah berbaring bersama Kyuhyun. Tangan besar Kyuhyun tampak tengah memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat. Pergerakan keduanya tampak bagai gelombang. Dari sana, Siwon sama sekali tidak dapat melihat wajah keduanya. Tapi yang jelas, mereka tengah berciuman saat itu.

Tangan Siwon mengusap rahangnya perlahan. Dengan pasti dia merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya mulai ikut memanas. Sial! Tangan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah bergerak menyusuri tulang punggung Sungmin itu tampak bagai gerakan indah yang lembut dan halus. Oke, dia mengakui jika teman sekamarnya itu sedang dalam kondisi yang benar-benar bergairah. Namun begitu, dia masih bisa melihat bahwa Kyuhyun tengah berusaha menekan diri dan tetap berlaku lembut pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya, dan saat melakukan hal itu, baju rumah sakitnya terbuka. Tali-talinya lepas dan hal itu membuat punggungnya yang kuat dan bertenaga menjadi tersingkap. Dengan pasti, tangan lembut Sungmin menyusuri bagian itu. Seolah sedang mencari rumah, tangan lembut itu bergerak dan berakhir pada pinggul Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerang kencang saat tangan Sungmin berlaih ke bagian depan tubuhnya. Membelai bagian paling bergairah miliknya yang saat ini dalam posisi tegang.

Demi apapun yang pernah Siwon temui selama hidupnya, dia bisa mendengar dengan samar erangan milik Kyuhyun. Dan tiba-tiba entah darimana, kerinduan yang aneh mendadak muncul dan menjalari tubuhnya. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan dari skenario kejadian ini.

Kyuhyun membenamkan kepalanya ke leher Sungmin, pinggulnya bergerak dan bahunya yang berat naik turun saat menemukan ritme yang tepat. Hal itu membuat Siwon mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat berkali-kali. Dan kemudian tidak berkedip sama sekali. Melotot.

Sungmin melengkungkan tubuhnya, dagunya terangkat dan mulutnya terbuka setengah. Ya Tuhan. Sungguh suatu pemandangan yang sangat luar biasa saat melihat Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun. Rambutnya yang sedikit panjang tanpak tergerai indah di sekitar bantal dan sebagian membelai lembut lengan Kyuhyun yang tengah memeluknya mesra.

Pintu ruangan monitor terbuka dan Siwon segera berbalik. Menutup salah satu layar tempatnya menyaksikan adegan panas Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan tubuhnya.

Donghae masuk. Laki-laki vampire yang merupakan kakak Sungmin itu masuk. Wajahnya tampak sangat lelah. Dia meletakkan kacamata dan buku catatannya di salah satu meja. Setelah menggunakan pakaian pelindungnya, laki-laki itu tersenyum hangat pada Siwon.

"Selamat malam Siwon. Kau pasti datang untuk menyembuhkannya lagi."

"Ya. Tapi sepertinya sekarang adalah bukan saat yang baik untuk menyembuhkannya." Siwon masih berdiri tepat di depan layar yang masih menampilkan adegan panas Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Donghae terdiam. Tangannya yang tengah membenahi baju pelindung terhenti. "Apakah dia sedang beristirahat sekarang?"

Tidak sama sekali, batin Siwon dalam hati. "Ya. Jadi sepertinya kita harus meninggalkannya sekarang juga."

Alis Donghae terangkat sebelah. "Maaf?"

Siwon mengambil catatan Donghae yang tergeletak di meja, menyerahkannya pada dokter tampan itu dan melepas pakaian pelindung yang belum benar-benar terpasang. "Aku rasa kita bisa datang lagi nanti Dok."

"Aku harus memeriksanya. Aku rasa dia sudah siap untuk pulang kalau hasil pemeriksaan kali ini menunjukkan perubahan yang positif."

"Baguslah. Tapi kita benar-benar tidak bisa masuk untuk saat ini."

Donghae hendak membantah omongan Siwon. Namun saat mulutnya baru saja tebuka, Siwon segera merangkulnya dan menggiringnya untuk keluar ruangan. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Siwon memandang kedalam bola mata Donghae. Menggunakan kekuatan pikirannya untuk membuat dokter itu menurut kepadanya.

"Baiklah. Besok juga tidak apa." kata Donghae akhirnya.

"Bagus, mari kita kembali datang dan melihat kondisi Kyuhyun besok pagi." Siwon tersenyum puas. Dia berhasil mengendalikan saudara Sungmin ini.

Tidak heran jika Siwon begitu panik ketika Donghae datang disaat Sungmin yang merupakan adiknya itu tengah bermain dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka—Kyuhyun dan Donghae—tidak memiliki hubungan yang cukup baik. Ada sedikit celah antara mereka. Maka dari itu, sosok Donghaelah yang sangat berusaha keras membuat Sungmin berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Baginya, Kyuhyun yang merupakan manusia itu tidak berhak untuk bersanding dengan adiknya. Sosok berdarah murni yang hidup dalam kalangan _glymera_.

Namun untuk penyembuhan Kyuhyun kali ini, dia masih memberikan sedikit kelonggaran. Dia bersedia membantu Kyuhyun bukan karena dia mulai simpati pada laki-laki itu. Sama sekali bukan karena itu. Siwon darang kepadanya dan memohon padanya untuk menyembuhkan Kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah sekarat. Bukan penyakit yang bisa ditangani oleh dokter manusia. Entah itu bisa disebut sebagai penyakit atau bukan. Pasalnya, sama sekali tidak ada ilmu kedokteran yang menjelaskan mengenai hal itu.

Secuil dari Omega telah masuk dalam tubuh Kyuhyun dan berusaha menguasi tubuh laki-laki itu. Tentu saja hal itu sangat berbahaya. Jika disuruh memilih, Donghae lebih memilih merubah Kyuhyun menjadi seorang vampire—meskipun dia sangat membenci laki-laki itu—daripada harus membiarkan Kyuhyun berubah dan menjadi golongan dari para _lesser_ biadab itu.

Saat Donghae tangah sibuk dengan pikirannya, Siwon kembali teringat pada bayangan tubuh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tengah bergairah itu. Yang bisa Siwon pikirkan saat itu adalah bahwa dirinya merasa sangat bersalah. Bersalah karena telah melihatnya dan bersalah karena dirinya begitu…menginginkan.

* Lover Revealed *

Sungmin begitu membara.

Tubuh lelaki yang tengah mendekapnya itu terasa begitu berat dan besar. Dan caranya bergerak membuatnya gila.

Saat akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, nafasnya terengah-engah dan matanya menampakkan sorot gairah. Mungkin seharusnya Sungmin merasa bingung dan takut karena tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Namun kenyataannya justru sebaliknya, ia merasa kuat.

Saat keheningan semakin panjang, Sungmin berkata. "Kyuhyun?" walaupun dia sendiri tidak tahu pasti apa yang hendak dikatakannya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Belaian tangannya yang lembut menelusuri leher Sungmin lalu turun ke tulang dadanya. Kyuhyun berhenti di bagian kancing atas baju Sungmin. matanya menatap Sungmin dengan lembut. Seolah meminta izin pada sosok terkasihnya untuk membuka untaian kancing yang berbaris di sepanjang kemeja sutra itu.

Pandangan itu membuat Sungmin kehilangan gairahnya dengan seketika. Sangat cepat. Sungmin cemas. Dia takut akan mendapati Kyuhyun yang mungkin saja akan kecewa ketika melihat tubuhnya nanti. Sungmin ingat betul, selama dia menjadi pasangan yunho—raja vampire yang buta itu, tidak sekalipun laki-laki itu menyentuhnya. Sungmin jelas berpikir bahwa tubuhnya bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas untuk ditunjukkan pada orang lain. Dia takut kalau ternyata dia memilki sebuah kelainan atau ada yang salah pada tubuhnya. Baiklah, selama ini dia hanya menerka-nerka saja. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia benar-benar melihat tubuh orang lain sehingga dia bisa membandingkannya. Tapi tetap saja. Demi Tuhan Sungmin sangat cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu." Kyuhyun mengalihkan tangannya.

Laki-laki itu mencium Sungmin sekilas lalu berguling di sisi Sungmin. Tubuh berat dan besarnya tidak lagi menindih Sungmin saat ini, melainkan berbaring di sampingnya. Tangan kanannya menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Napasnya tampak naik turun tidak beraturan.

Sungmin mengalihkan matanya pada bagian atas kemeja sutra yang dikenakannya. Ternyata tangannya menggenggam begitu erat bagian kemeja itu. Sehingga buku-buku tangannya tampak memutih.

"Kyu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menutup matanya dengan lengan kanan. Wajah laki-laki itu masih bengkak di beberapa bagian akibat kejadian dengan Omega beberapa waktu lalu.

"Apa sayang?" Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus pada Sungmin.

"Apakah kau…" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apakah kau pernah memiliki banyak kekasih?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Menarik napas panjang. Tampak seakan tidak ingin menjawab. "Ya. Tentu saja pernah."

Dada Sungmin terasa sesak saat membayangkan Kyuhyun mencium, menelanjangi dan bercinta dengan orang lain. Entah itu perempuan atau laki-laki sepertinya. Sungmin berani bertaruh, hampir semua kekasih Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang sangat mempesona. Tidak seperti dirinya yang pernah ditolak oleh sang raja.

"Dan itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa kita sebaiknya berhenti." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa kita akan melangkah sejauh ini, tapi jika memang demikian yang terjadi, maka aku sangat membutuhkan kondom."

Sungmin sedikit bersyukur. Setidaknya dia tahu apa itu kondom. "Tapi kenapa? Aku sedang tidak dalam kondisi subur."

Keheningan yang panjang tidak membuat Sungmin jadi percaya diri. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang memaki sambil bergumam. "Aku tidak selalu berhati-hati."

"Berhati-hati dengan apa?"

"Seks. Aku pernah… melakukan seks dengan orang-orang yang mungkin saja tidak bersih. Dan beberapa kali aku melakukannya tanpa pelindung." wajah Kyuhyun merona seperti malu pada dirinya sendiri. "Jadi yah… aku membutuhkan kondom saat harus melakukannya denganmu. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu penyakit apa yang mungkin saja akan aku tularkan kepadamu."

"Kenapa kau tidak berhati-hati dengan dirimu sendiri?"

"Hanya tidak peduli…" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan memainkan sedikit rambut Sungmin yang menjuntai. "Sekarang aku berharap andai aku masih perjaka."

"Aku tidak akan tersentuh oleh virus manusia."

"Aku melakukannya tidak hanya dengan manusia, Sungmin."

Sekarang Sungmin benar-benar dingin. Karena beberapa hal, jika hanya dengan spesies manusia, maka Sungmin tidak merasa begitu berbeda. Namun jika dengan vampire?

"Siapa?" tanya Sungmin singkat.

"Entah bagaimana, tapi sepertinya kau tidak mengenalnya." Kyuhyun menjatuhkan helaian rambut Sungmin dan kembali menutup matanya dengan lengannya. "Ya Tuhan… andai aku bisa membatalkannya. Membatalkan segala hal."

"Apakah hal itu terjadi belakangan ini?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau mencintainya?" mata Sungmin semakin meredup. Putus asa dan semakin merasa tidak percaya diri.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Oh shit! Apa itu terdengar semakin tidak bagus?"

"Apakah kau membawanya ke ranjangmu? Apakah kau tidur di sampingnya setelah melakukannya?"

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa Sungmin harus menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya? Rasanya seperti menusukkan pisau pada ulu hati.

"Tidak. Kejadian itu terjadi di club malam." Kyuhyun berani bersumpah. Pasti wajah Sungmin akan tampak terjekut. "Sungmin, hidupku tidak indah. Bagaimana kau mengenalku selama ini bersama brotherhood, mengenakan seragam mewah, itu bukanlah cara hidupku yang dulu. Dan sekarang ini, aku tidak sedang menunjukkan diriku yang sebenarnya."

"Lalu siapakah kamu?"

"Seorang yang tidak akan kau kenal. Bahkan andai aku vampire, jalan kita tidak akan pernah bertemu. Aku lelaki kelas rendah."

"Aku tidak menganggap kau sebagai lelaki kelas rendah Kyu."

"Seperti kataku, kau tidak mengenalku."

"Saat berbaring sedekat ini denganmu, ketika mencium aroma tubuhmu, ketika mendengar suaramu, aku tahu semua hal yang berarti bagiku." Sungmin menatap seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun. "Kau adalah laki-laki yang kuinginkan. Begitulah dirimu."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang berbaring di sampingnya dengan wajah yang menghadapnya. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Kyuhyun membuka kancing teratas kemeja yang dikenakan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meraih jemari Sungmin. "Jangan memaksakan diri Sungmin. Ada banyak hal yang kuinginkan darimu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak terburu-buru. Aku bisa manahannya."

"Tetapi aku menginginkannya. Aku ingin bersamamu." Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun dan mulai membuka sendiri kancing bajunya. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Tangannya terlalu gemetar dan lemas untuk melanjutkannya. "Aku rasa kau harus melanjutkannya."

Napas Kyuhyuh mendesis. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya." jawab Sungmin mantap. Dia jelas dapat menangkap keraguan pada pancaran mata Kyuhyun. "Aku mohon, lepaskan ini dariku. Segera."

Dengan lambat, Kyuhyun melepaskan setiap kancing yang berkilauan seperti mutiara itu. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa dan gairah yang kembali menguasai, dia buka semua kancing baju itu. Tubuh Sungmin yang telanjang mengintip dari tepian kemeja yang mulai terbuka. Saat Kyuhyun melepas kancing terakhir, tubuh Sungmin tampak bergetar.

"Sungmin, kau benar tidak apa-apa dengan ini?"

"Yah… hanya saja, tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihatku seperti ini." suara Sungmin terdekat tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Kyuhyun terpaku. "Kau masih…"

"Tidak tersentuh." ucap Sungmin. Dirinya seolah sangat membenci istilah itu meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Seandainya kau pernah bersama orang lain pun aku sama sekali tidak masalah min. Aku ingin kau tahu itu."

Sungmin tersenyum sedikit. Matanya menatap lekat tangan Kyuhyun yang mulai terangkat.

Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat bagaimana Sungmin bertingkah saat itu. "Sungmin, aku akan menyukai apapun yang akan aku lihat kelak. Karena ini adalah dirimu. Kau cantik bagiku Sungmin."

Merasa tidak sabar dengan dirinya sendiri, Sungmin mencengkeram sisi kemejanya dan membukanya dengan mata yang tertutup. Menunjukkan tubuh atasnya yang telanjang pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa tidak bisa bernapas kala itu.

"Kau cantik, Sungmin. Kau sangat indah."

Sungmin membuka matanya, namun yang dia temui bukanlah Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap apa yang dia tunjukkan.

"Kau tidak menatapku."

"Aku merasa tidak perlu."

Air mata meluncur dari setiap sisi mata Sungmin. "Kumohon…lihatlah."

Kyuhyun menatap ke bawah. Ke arah sesuatu yang Sungmin tunjukkan padanya. Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna. Napasnya berat dan terdengar seperti desisan lembut. Oke Sungmin sudah merasa sangat buruk saat ini. Pasti Kyuhyun telah menyadarinya. Pasti ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Sungmin. Kau begitu sempurna." Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian menjilat bibir bawah Sungmin. "Bolehkan aku menyentuhmu?"

Terpana, Sungmin mengangguk. Bersamaan dengan itu, tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak menyusup ke dalam kemeja. Membelai rusuknya dan berhenti di dadanya. Sentuhannya selembut tarikan napas. Sungmin tersentak karena sentuhan itu. Setidaknya, sampai Kyuhyun membelai puncak dadanya. Tanpa sadar, dia melengkungkan tubuhnya saat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun di tubuhnya.

"Kau…sangat sempurna." ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara parau. "Kau membutakanku."

Kyuhyun merunduk. Bibirnya menemukan puncak dada Sungmin dan mencium bagian puncak itu lembut. Puncak dada Sungmin menegang. Yah… Kyuhyun patut berbangga dalam hatinya, itu semua karena dirinya dan hanya untuk dirinya.

Mereka berpandangan ketika Kyuhyun masih asik bermain dengan puncak dada Sungmin. Sungmin merasakan aliran hangat menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Ini tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ini akan terasa…seperti ini."

Kyuhyun kembali mencium dada Sungmin. "Kau pasti pernah menyentuh bagian yang indah ini kan?"

Sungmin tidak dapat berpikir jernih sekarang. "Semua yang berada dalam kelasku…kami diajari untuk tidak…melakukan hal seperti itu. Kecuali jika sedang bersama pasangan, dan bahkan itupun…" Sungmin menegang. Tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Well, aku di sini sekarang." Kyuhyun mengecup pelan puncak dada Sungmin. "Ulurkan tanganmu min." saat tangan indah itu terulur, Kyuhyun menciumnya sekilas. "Sekarang, biarkan aku menunjukkan padamu bagaimana rasa dari sebuah kesempurnaan."

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan menyentuhkannya pada tubuhnya sendiri. Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya saat jemarinya menyentuh dirinya sendiri, namun matanya masih tetap menatap Kyuhyun . "Ini sangat…"

Kyuhyun merunduk dan mencium bibir merah Sungmin. "Terasa enak?"

"Ya…" Sungmin masih meresapi rasanya.

Kyuhyun kembali lagi pada dada Sungmin yang satunya. Mencumbunya dengan sangat rakus. Beberapa rambutnya yang terjuntai membelai kulit polos Sungmin. Tersasa halus bagai sutra. Gerakan Sungmin semakin brutal. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa bagian bawah tubuhnya tersingkap dan menampakkan sedikit paha dalamnya yang mulus.

"Apakah kau mengizinkanku untuk bertindak lebih jauh? Aku bersumpah akan berhenti kapanpun kau minta."

"Um… ya." Sungmin mengangguk dengan mata yang tetap terpejam.

Kyuhyun menelusurkan tangannya ke lutut Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan sudah ia telanjangi. Sosok manis itu tersentak kaget. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, sebab Kyuhyun telah kembali mencumbu dada Sungmin yang sudah benar-benar basah akibat jilatan dan cumbuan. Sungmin lupa akan rasa takutnya. Dengan elusan yang lembut dan lambat, tangan Kyuhyuhn bergerak semakin ke atas—

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasakan sesuatu. Buru-buru dia mengatupkan kakinya yang terbuka lebar dan sedikit mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh.

"Ada apa sayang?"

Dengan wajah yang merona, Sungmin membisikkan sesuatu. "Aku merasakan sesuatu… berbeda…"

"Dimana? Di bawah sini?" dengan seringaian kecil, Kyuhyun kembali membelai paha dalam Sungmin. Menyentuh bagian yang telah tegang dengan getaran gairah yang sama besarnya dengan dirinya.

Saat Sungmin mengangguk, Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan pelan dan seksi. "Oh, benarkah?" Kyuhyun mencium bagian terpanas milik Sungmin yang telah benar-benar tegang. "Mau mengatakan apa itu?" wajah Sungmin semakin merona. Tangan Kyuhyun masih terus membelai inti tubuhnya. "Katakanlah seperti apa rasanya. Dan hal apa yang berbeda." Kyuhyun rasa, saat seperti ini akan sangat menyenangka jika sedikit bermain dan menggoda Sungmin yang tengah dilanda gairah.

"Aku…" Sungmin tidak mampu mengatakannya.

Dengan gerakan cepat yang lembut, Kyuhyun menyentuh Sungmin. Mereka berdua terlonjak dengan sentuhan itu.

"Ya Tuhan… Kau bersamaku sekarang Sungmin. Kau benar-benar milikku sekarang." Kyuhyun membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin yang sudah telanjang. Kemeja dan celananya telah lepas dan berserakan di lantai.

Gairah Kyuhyun memuncak saat dirinya terus membelai Sungmin. Dia tahu, jika dia melangkah lebih dalam lagi, maka dia akan segera menyelami kolam madu yang nikmat dan manis. Tetapi semua hasratnya dia tekan dengan sedemikian rupa. Dia tidak ingin membuat Sungmin kaget saat ini.

Napas Sungmin tersendat akibat intensitas sentuhan Kyuhyun pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Demi Scibe Virgin di alam fade. Kejantanannya benar-benar tegang saat ini. Belum pernah dalam sekian lama sejarah hidupnya dia mengalami hal sejenis ini. Ini sangat baru baginya dan juga sangat nikmat. Sesaat Sungmin sempat memaki dalam hati. Merasa menyesal telah dilahirkan dalam keluarga _glymera_. Kaum bangsawan itu telah membuatnya menjadi sosok kuno yang tidak mengetahui nikmatnya melakukan ini. Seks!

Tubuh Sungmin bergerak dengan indah di bawah tubuh Kyuhyun. Dia sangat merindukan hal ini. Kedekatan dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin semakin larut dalam ritme permainan yang Kyuhyun ciptakan. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun melayang.

"Kyu, aku butuh… sesuatu… aku…"

"Sayang, apakah kau pernah—" ah sial, tidak mungkin Sungmin pernah menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Dia bahkan terkejut saat pertama kali merasakan putingnya sendiri. Batin Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Apa?" dengan napas yang semakin kacau, Sungmin berusaha menimpali perlataan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Lupakanlah." Kyuhyun melepaskan sentuhannya dan membelai pipi Sungmin yang telah merona semenjak tadi. "Aku akan membuatmu nyaman. Percayalah, min"

Kyuhyun mencium sosok manis di sampingnya itu, menghisap bibirnya dan membuatnya tenggelam. Kemudian dengan gerakan pasti, tangannya menyelinap masuk pada bagian bawah Sungmin. Kali benar-benar menyentuh kejantanannya.

Saat semua baru berjalan beberapa detik, Sungmin menarik dirinya dari Kyuhyun. Kembali cemas. "Apa yang salah denganku?"

"Tenang sayang… Tidak ada yang salah denganmu. Hanya saja kau…" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin. berusaha menyalurkan energi positif untuk meluruhkan kecemasan yang masih senantiasa bergelayut dalam diri Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali tenang saat jemari Kyuhyun kembali membelainya. Lembut.

"Kau tidak memiliki rambut?" sebuah pertanyaan konyol dan bodoh terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Dia sedikit memaki dalam hati. Merutuki kebodohannya.

"Apakah itu buruk?" mata Sungmin mengerjap.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tidak. Ini sangat cantik dan menarik bagiku."

Menarik? Apa kau sudah gila Kyu? Kau lebih tepat menyebutnya meledak. Semua yang Kyuhyun inginkan saat ini hanyalah merangkak turun ke bawah—ke selangkangan Sungmin dan memuja keindahan yang dimilikinya. Tapi semua itu tentulah akan terlalu jauh bagi Sungmin. Sesaat Kyuhyun merasa dirinya bagaikan manusia pra sejarah yang kuno dan kampungan. Namun masa bodoh. Yang terpenting hanyalah satu. Hanya dirinya yang menyentuh Sungmin.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Kyuhyun saat menaikkan intensitas remasannya.

"Ya Tuhan… Kyuhyun." Sungmin melengkungkan tubuhnya dengan penuh gairah, Kepalanya mendongkak sampai lehernya terentang dalam lengkungan yang indah.

Mata Kyuhyun melekat pada leher Sungmin. Insting aneh muncul dalam dirinya. Dia ingin menggigit sosok manis itu dan mengisapnya sampai habis. Namun sesegera mungkin dia halau pemikiran gila itu.

"Kyu… aku tak tahan."

"Aku tahu sayang. Aku akan segera mengatasinya." Kyuhyun melekatkan bibirnya pada dada Sungmin dan mulai membuat gerakan yang lebih serius. Mengisap dan memainkannya dengan lidahnya. Dia tetap berhati-hati. Masih tetap menjaga agar Sungmin tidak terkejut dengan semua yang terjadi.

Pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun sendiri yang kelimpungan. Tubuh, rasa dan aroma Sungmin bergelung dalam tubuhnya sampai dia tersadar bahwa dia telah menekan tubuhnya ke bawah. Saat kepalanya terbenam di dada Sungmin dan merasa tidak dapat menahan gejolaknya, Kyuhyun berhenti menuruti hasratnya dan lebih memperhatikan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendongkak. Mata Sungmin terbuka lebar dan tampak sedikit ketakutan. Vampire itu sudah hampir mencapai pucak dan dia semakin gelisah.

"Baiklah sayang, tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun masih membelai Sungmin.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku Kyu? Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sungmin. "Kau akan sampai puncak sayang. Biarkan dirimu merasakannya. Aku di sini. Aku memelukmu. Peluklah aku."

Sungmin membenamkan jemarinya di lengan Kyuhyun. Saat hujaman kuku Sungmin menusuknya, laki-laki itu tersenyum simpul, berpikir bahwa ini adalah sempurna.

Tubuh Sungmin tersentak keras. "Kyuhyun…"

"Itu dia. Lakukanlah untukku Sungmin."

"Aku tidak bisa… Aku tidak bisa…" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Terperangkap di antara apa yang sangat dibutuhkan tubuhnya dan apa yang sulit diterima serta diterjemahkan pikirannya. Dirinya akan kehilangan momentum itu jika saja Kyuhyun tidak segera melakukan sesuatu untu membantunya.

Tanpa berpikir atau tahu kenapa hal itu bisa membantu Sungmin atau tidak, Kyuhyun menuju leher Sungmin. Menancapkan giginya pada urat leher Sungmin dan menggigitnya. Berhasil. Sungmin meneriakkan namanya dan mulai menggeliat hebat. Tangan Kyuhyun masih setia bermain dengan bagian tubuh Sungmin yang tagang dan berkedut. Dengan kenikmatan yang mendalam, Kyuhyun membantunya melewati gejolak ledakan itu.

Saat Sungmin mulai tenang, Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Sungmin. Diantara bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun melihat ujung taringnya. Dan entah dapat dorongan darimana, dia menelusupkan lidahnya pada mulut Sungmin dan menjilat ujung taring itu. Merasakan gesekan ujung runcingnya pada lidahnya. Mendadak Kyuhyun merasakan keinginan yang sangat besar. Dia ingin taring itu berada di kulitnya. Dia ingin Sungmin menghisapnya, mengenyangkan diri darinya dan hidup darinya juga.

Kyuhyun memaksakan dirinya berhenti dan proses pengakhiran itu terasa sangat hampa baginya. Ia menderita karena kebutuhan diri yang tidak terpenuhi, namun hal itu bukan semata-mata karena seks atau keinginan untuk mencapai puncak juga. Dia membutuhkan sesuatu dari dalam diri Sungmin. sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak tahu apa utu.

Mata Sungmin terbuka. "Aku tidak tahu… rasanya akan seperti itu."

"Apakah kau menyukainya?"

Senyum yang mengembang pada bibir kemerahan Sungmin cukup membuat Kyuhyun lupa akan namanya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin dengan lembut kemudian kembali merapikan pakaian Sungmin. Mengaitkan kembali kancing kemeja dan juga celananya. Kembali membungkus hadiah yang telah dia nikmati. Ketika Sungmin merebahkan tubuh di atasnya, Kyuhyun merasakan sebuah kenikmatan dan kenyamanan. Sungmin mulai tertidur dan Kyuhyun begitu puas menyaksikan sosok yang dicintainya itu tertidur. Kyuhyun tetap terjaga selama Sungmin tertidur. Tampaknya itu adalah hal paling sempurna yang dapat dia lakukan sekarang. Tetap terjaga menjaga Sungmin.

"Aku tidak bisa membuka mataku." gumam Sungmin.

"Jadi jangan mencoba untuk membukanya."

Kyuhyun membelai rambut Sungmin dan berpikir, terlepas dari fakta bahwa dalam sepuluh menit dia akan mengalami hambatan penyaluran gairah paling buruk yang pernah diketahui manusia. Segalanya dia tekan hanya demi satu vampire yang telah merenggut semua kewarasannya. Tapi itu bukanlah sebuah masalah yang besar. Semua yang ada di dunia ini akan tetap baik-naik saja.

'Cho Kyuhyun, kau telah menemukan pasanganmu, kekasih hati.'

* Lover Revealed *

To Be Continue…

Gresik, 2 Desember 2013 (9:40 AM)

NB : Jangan lupa tinggalkan RIVIEW jika ingin cerita ini lanjut. hehehe

Saya akan menghargai rasa penasaran Anda dengan update cepat jika Anda juga menghargai karya saya ini. ^^

GOMAWO~~~

* * *

**DAFTAR ISTILAH**

- **_Glymera_**** : kalangan tinggi aristokrat atau bangsawan. Secara kasar bisa disamakan dengan kaum bangsawan di Inggris.**

- **_Doggen_**** : kelas pelayan dalam dunia vampire. ****_Doggen_**** memiliki tradisi konservatif dan kuno dalam melayani tuannya. Mematuhi cara berpakaian tertentu dan tingkah laku yang formal.**

- **Scribe Virgin : kekuatan mistis yang hidup di alam baka dan memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa. Memiliki kemampuan untuk menciptakan, yang dilakukan saat menciptakan vampire.**

- **Fade : tempat yang abadi. Tempat kembali berkumpulnya mereka yang sudah mati dengan semua yang mereka cintai. Tempat menjalani hidup yang kekal.**

- **Brotherhood : prajurit vampire yang terampil yang melindungi spesies mereka dari ****_lesser_****. Memiliki kekuatan fisik dan mental yang kuat serta dapat menyembuhkan diri sendiri dengan cepat. Merupakan vampire yang terpilih dan tidak memiliki hubungan darah antara satu dengan yang lain. Mereka hanya dapat dibunuh dengan serangan yang mematikan. Misalnya tembakan atau tusukan di jantung.**

- **_Lesser_**** : manusia yang jiwanya dicabut. Menjadikan vampire sebagai target utama untuk dibunuh. Merupakan sosok ciptaan Omega yang telah melantiknya dengan merenggut jantung mereka lalu diletakkan dalam guci keramik. ****_Lesser_**** tidak makan dan minum serta impoten. Seiring berjalannya waktu, kulit mereka akan memucat dan rambut mereka memutih serta warna mata yang juga memudar. Aroma tubuh mereka seperti bedak bayi. Hanya dapat dibunuh dengan menusuk dadanya. Jika tidak, mereka tidak akan mati.**

- **Omega : sosok mistis berhati culas. Menginginkan kehancuran vampire karena kebenciannya pada Scribe Virgin. Hidup di alam bakan dan memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa, kecuali kemampuan untuk menciptakan.**


End file.
